Through her eyes
by Lottielouise
Summary: What if Regina had a daughter but didn't never had the chance to bring her up because her mother Cora sped up her pregnancy and forced her to give birth early? In this story Avery is on an adventure to find her birth mother and find out why she was abandoned. There will be challenges for all parties involved; including Avery, Regina, Cora and many more along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Through her eyes

Chapter 1

 **Enchanted Forest**

Deep in the Enchanted Forest lived a girl only about 13 years of age. She had jet black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her name was Avery Jones. Avery Jones was the daughter of a pirate called Killian Jones, or, as everyone else called him; Captain Hook. What Avery thought was that her mother was a woman called Milah but, what she didn't know was that she was actually the daughter of an Evil Queen called Regina Mills.

 _ **Flashback**_

When Avery was a mere few hours old and sleeping quietly in her crib her grandmother Cora whisked her away and abandoned her outside a tavern. A tavern that Captain Hook and his wife Milah happened to be drinking in.

"Milah" Yelled Killian. "We need to get back to the Jolly Roger quick! God knows what damage that rodent Smee has done to the poor lass"

"Alright alright Killian hold your horses I'm coming as quickly as I can" Killian grabbed Milah's hand and walked towards the exit of the tavern. The two Captains of the sea were laughing and giggling away until they opened the tavern door. At Milah and Killian's feet was a little baby girl in a wicker basket with a small note laying on top of her. Milah reached down and delicately picked up the note without waking the slumbering baby.

 _To whoever finds this retched child, take it in and raise it as your own. It is nothing but a mistake and should be kept far away from this land. Do as you wish with it but under no circumstances must you bring it here_

Milah looked straight at Killian. "Killian we need to take her back to the ship, it's not safe for her out here" Milah picked up the baby out of the basket and cradles her slowly. "Milah what the hell am I going to do with a baby? In case you haven't noticed I'm not exactly equipped to have such a thing on the ship." Said Killian scratching his head. Milah replied "We will take her in, raise her as our own. You've always said that you would love to start a family with me, this is our chance, think about it, we won't have the whole pregnancy and childbirth to deal with, this can be a fresh start for us my darling, a proper start family just like you've always wanted" Killian looked at Milah and then at the baby, a small smile began to grow on his chiselled face. "If this is what you truly want my love then our daughter she shall be"

Milah quickly kissed Killian on the lips. "Oh Killian you have no idea how happy that makes me!" Killian laughed and quickly came to a realisation. "Love what are we going to call this little lass? I don't know about you but I don't think we can go around calling her "it" the poor girl will be laughed at" "Avery" Milah simply replied. "She shall be called Avery Jones". "Avery Jones it is then love" Smiled Killian.

Killian bent down and picked up the basket Avery was sleeping in and ushed is wife and his new daughter towards the docks to start their new life together.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Avery was so deep in thought whilst cutting up the firewood with the knife that her father had given her that she didn't even hear him sneak up behind her.

"BOO" Shouted Hook as he leapt out from behind the bushes. "Bloody Hell Dad!" Exclaimed Avery. "You scared the crap out of me! What would you have done if I'd cut you huh?" Hook laughed. "Well I'd like to think that my beautiful pirate princess would know better than to stab her own father, but, then again I wouldn't exactly put it past you with that fiery temper of hers" "Haha very funny" replied Avery bluntly. "Anyway, what are you even doing here? Thought you were off getting revenge on the crocodile for killing mum and cutting of your hand?" Asked Avery as dusted off her clothes with a rag.

Hook sighed and looked deep into his daughters eyes. "Listen love, I know you hate what I'm doing but I promise you I'm doing this for us. I know you loved travelling the realms and seeing new things but this is something that I have to do, not only for me but for your mother. I hate the thought of leaving you but I know that you can handle yourself and are able to look after yourself". Avery's eyes began to well up. "I know I know its just had being out here on my own whilst you're doing god knows what". Avery opened her arms and cuddled into her fathers chest.

"I'll be back as soon as I can my pirate princess, I promise, but, whilst I'm gone I need you to be brave and keep out of trouble. And by that I mean keep clear of the Evil Queen. These are her woods and if she finds you I hate to think what she would do to you." Hook wrapped his arms around his daughter tightly.

"I promise dad, I'll try to stay out of trouble." Replied Avery looking up at her dad. Hook bent down and gave his daughter a gentle kiss on her forehead. "That's my girl" Smiled Hook as he pulled away from Avery. "I must dash love, still got a crocodile to skin, but I promise I'll be back for you as soon as I can". Avery looked up at her dad for the last time and smiled as he turned away and walked far into the forest.

Avery turned back to the pile of wood behind her and continued to gather it all up to start the fire for the night. As the night progressed Avery ate some rabbit that she had caught earlier and shortly after went to bed in the tent that her dad had given her. Avery placed her head onto her pillow and drifted off into a deep slumber.

What she didn't know however was that tomorrow would be the start of a brand new adventure, an adventure that would take her in all direction and challenge everything that she thought she knew about who she was and who she will soon become. For tomorrow Avery would come face to face with the Evil Queen; otherwise known as her mother Regina Mills.


	2. Chapter 2

Through her eyes

Chapter 2

 _ **Flashback**_

"Mother! What have you done! You've killed him! You've killed Daniel!" Regina was crying uncontrollably whilst her mother Cora stood over and watched. "Oh please Regina, I was merely teaching you a lesson my dear child. You should know better than to disobey me. If ridding you of that stable boy is what I must do to make you listen then quite frankly it had to be done" Snarled Cora. With a small wave of Cora's wrist the body of Regina's true love was taken in a puff of smoke. Regina was sat on the cold stable floor crying into her hands.

"Mother, there's just one thing you didn't count on. Daniel, the man you just brutally killed gave me a gift." Stated Regina as she began to stand up and face her cold-hearted mother. "What gift would that be Regina?" Queried Cora. "A child Mother" Said Regina as she placed her hand over her stomach. "I beg your pardon" Spoke a stunned Cora. "You heard me mother. I'm pregnant, with Daniels child. The reason I was running away with him was so that we could have a fresh start away from this wretched life. A chance to raise a family of our own" Regina smiled as she thought of the life that she would've had with her true love.

"REGINA! YOU INSOLENT CHILD! HOW DARE YOU GO AND GET YOURSELF PREGNANT WITH THE STABLE BOYS CHILD! You have brought shame onto this family. This will never do! You are to marry King Leopold and that is final!" Cora's eyes were full of fire and anger. Suddenly, a small smirk crept onto Cora's face. A small cackle began to grow. In a sudden puff of smoke both Regina and Cora were in the basement of the family home.

"Mother? What are we doing in the basement?" Questioned Regina. "Regina, my dear child, I simply can't have you having this child. What will Leopold think? I'm certainly not having a whore for a daughter! This will not do! It's time to sort this mess out" A small ball of light appeared from Cora's hand. In a swish and a flick Cora threw the ball of light at Regina. As Regina looked in horror she felt her stomach grow. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING MOTHER" Yelled Regina as she clutched her ever growing stomach. "Getting rid of this mess my dear child" laughed Cora.

The pain from Regina's stomach began to grow so unbearable that Regina collapsed into the floor. Gasping Regina begged "Mother, please stop! This isn't the baby's fault. Don't do this I beg of you!" Cora began to cackle some more. "Too late, you chose to get yourself into this mess, now I'm cleaning it up. You shall have this baby here and now! Now, get onto your back and push when I tell you to!"

Regina slowly got onto her back, tears were streaming from her face. The last thing of happiness that she had was being cruelly taken from her. "Regina push!" ordered Cora. Regina pushed and pushed with all her might. Sweat was dripping from her face. Tears were flowing non stop throughout the ordeal. With one last push Regina heard the scream of the baby that she and Daniel had created. Cora grabbed a nearby shawl and wrapped the baby in it. "My dear, you have a little girl. Or rather you did." Cora placed the baby in Regina's arms. "You have five minutes to say your goodbyes and then you shall never see that wretched child ever again." Cora grabbed rag and being to clean up the blood that was on the floor. Regina gazed down into her daughters eyes. "My dear child, I'm so sorry for this, I never meant for you to come to any harm. Just know that your father and I love you so much. I promise that I will find you, no matter how long it takes and how far I have to travel we will be together again soon." Regina lent down and planted a soft kiss on her child's head. Regina then used one of her hands and pulled the necklace that was around her neck of and buried it inside the shawl that the baby was wrapped in. Cora quickly appeared, grabbed the baby and planted it in a small wicker basket. "Now its time to go, say goodbye to your poor excuse of a mother, you shall never see her again." With one puff of smoke both Cora and the baby were gone, leaving Regina crying on the floor.

 _ **Enchanted Forest**_

Avery slowly woke up to the bright sun gleaming through the leaves in the trees and onto her tent. She got up and began to pack her things away. _Time to get some food I guess_. Thought Avery as she slowly walked through the forest with her things on her back and holding onto the necklace that was around her neck. The next hour or so began to drag, Avery was soon tired so sat down on a rock she came across. As she rested Avery began to play with the necklace that was around her neck. What she thought was that the necklace was something that Milah gave her when she was born. But in fact, the necklace was the one true connection that she had to her birth mother Regina.

After some time Avery stood up and went to walk away from the rock. Upon doing so, she lost her footing and started to roll down a hill. Pretty quickly Avery found herself on a track of some sort. Just as she was about to dust herself off and carry on walking she heard the screech of horses and a carriage in the path. Avery stood in complete fear. Suddenly she heard a voice come from inside the carriage. "What on earth has happened! There better be a good reason as to why you are making me wait!" A woman dressed in the finest clothes stepped out of the carriage and looked straight at Avery. "Who and what are you?" Snarled the woman. "I'm sorry miss, I didn't mean to get in your way, I was walking through the woods and lost my footing" Apologised Avery. "What is your name child?" Questioned the older woman stepping closer to Avery. "Avery miss, I'm truly sorry for getting in your way." "Well Avery, you are lucky that I am in a relatively good mood this morning. I'm Regina, the Queen of this realm." Regina looked at Avery and slowly glanced up and down.

Regina was just about to step back into her carriage when she saw something very familiar around the young girls neck. Regina stepped towards Avery and stared. "What is that around your neck Avery?" Asked Regina. "It's my mothers necklace your majesty. She gave it to be when I was born." Replied Avery slightly confused as to why the Evil Queen was so interested in the necklace. Regina stared at Avery in disbelief. The necklace that Avery was wearing was the one that Regina had given to her child mere moments before she was taken from her thirteen years ago. "How old are you Avery?" "Thirteen your Majesty" replied Avery. Regina's eyes widened. "Avery, I need you to listen to me very carefully." Regina looked at Avery's eyes. They were the spitting image of Daniels. "That necklace you are wearing. It was mine, I gave it to my daughter moments before she was taken from me" Avery stared at Regina and then at the necklace. "But that means that if this necklace was yours then that means… I'm your daughter"


	3. Chapter 3

Through her eyes 

Chapter 3

Avery stood in complete disbelief as to what she had found out. Her real mother was the Evil Queen. The same Evil Queen that had caused so much pain and misery across the whole of the Enchanted Forest. Avery's whole life was a lie, her dad whom she had said goodbye to the evening before was not her real dad. What was Avery going to do now?

"Avery… please say something" Begged Regina as she continued to stare at her long-lost daughter. "What am I supposed to say your Majesty?" Questioned Avery. Everything Avery thought she knew about herself had been found to be a complete and utter lie. In a matter of minutes Avery's entire life had been changed. "You can start by perhaps calling me by my name which is Regina" smiled Regina sweetly. "Look I know this is a big shock for you Avery, in truth this is as big of a shock as it is for me as it is for you. I never thought that I would ever see my daughter again. You must have a thousand and one questions for me and I completely understand that" Explained Regina. Avery looked at her mother and then to the ground. "You're right about the questions for sure, how is it that my life has completely changed within mere minutes of meeting you?". Regina took a deep breath and stared at Avery. "Why don't you come back with me and I'll explain everything? Things like this shouldn't be spoken about in the middle of the woods". Avery nodded her head and followed Regina to the carriage.

As Avery stepped onto the carriage she took a last look at the woods behind her. The leaves on the trees were starting to change colour; things were going to change, in perhaps more ways than one. Avery sat opposite Regina. As Avery began to look more closely at her birth mother a few things came into perspective. The hard shell that she was greeted with was not what she saw in front of her now. The woman sat opposite her was just as lost and confused as Avery was. Despite the fine clothes that she was wearing, underneath was a woman hurt, torn and perhaps conflicted. Avery proceeded to delve into her own thoughts, looking outside the carriage window and trying to make sense of what was happening to her. On the opposite side of the carriage Regina was also starting to look more closely at her daughter. Avery looked the spitting image of Regina; all apart from Avery's eyes; those were Daniels by far. The clothes were not of something that a peasant would wear. Rich colours of burgundy and blue showed that Avery must have some sort of wealth, or rather her parents had.

Before long the carriage ride had ended. Regina quickly stepped out of the carriage and ushered Avery out, giving her a helping hand as she stepped out. In front of Avery was the castle. It was a lot bigger than what Avery thought. Guards were lined all the way up the entrance, a huge gate separated both Regina and Avery from the outside world of the Enchanted Forest. Regina began to walk ahead, looking back every now and then just to check that Avery was following her. A dozen questions were flowing though Regina's head. Just who were Avery's parents? Why was she on her own in the Enchanted Forest? Will Avery be able to forgive her for letting her go all of those years ago? Avery followed Regina through a course of doors and hallways before they both arrived at some sort of living room. A huge vanity stood one end of the room whilst two chairs and an open fire stood at the other end. In the middle of the room were doors that led to a balcony area that overlooked the Enchanted Forest.

Regina took a seat in one of the empty chairs in front of the fire and ushered Avery to take a seat in the chair opposite. Both Regina and Avery sat in total silence for a few minutes before beginning to talk. Avery started "So… you live here by yourself?" "No, my father lives here too" Replied Regina. "Your father? Does that make me his granddaughter then?" Questioned Avery. "Yes that's right" Smiled Regina. "Is there a grandmother that lives here too?" Asked Avery. "No" Replied Regina bluntly. "There was something that happened, she….; your grandmother is not in the picture". Avery and Regina sat in silence once more.

Regina quickly got up and went over to her vanity. She opened a draw and pulled on a dreamcatcher. Regina returned to the chair and looked at Avery. "What is that?" Asked Avery. "It's a dreamcatcher, it a place for storing and retrieving memories" Explained Regina. "Why do you have that?" Asked Avery. "This is something that I use quite often, it has the memories of what happened to both of us when you were born. It'll be easier to show you what happened rather than try to explain it." Regina waved her hand over the dreamcatcher. The dreamcatcher began to glow. Avery looked at the dreamcatcher; soon a scene began to play out _. "Mother! What have you done! You've killed him! You've killed Daniel. You heard me mother. I'm pregnant, with Daniels child. The reason I was running away with him was so that we could have a fresh start away from this wretched life. A chance to raise a family of our own. You shall have this baby here and now! Now, get onto your back and push when I tell you to!"_ _Regina gazed down into her daughters' eyes. "My dear child, I'm so sorry for this, I never meant for you to come to any harm. Just know that your father and I love you so much. I promise that I will find you, no matter how long it takes and how far I have to travel we will be together again soon."_ The scene ended with Regina lying on the ground crying. Avery sat there stunned at what she had just watched. Her mother had no choice in giving her up. Avery looked at Regina. Regina had tears flowing down her face, her hands were shaking at what she had just shared with Avery. Before Regina even had a chance to turn around to Avery, she had Avery's arms wrapped around her. Avery was standing over Regina with her hands wrapped around her upper body. Tears were also running down Avery's face.

After a short while Regina grabbed Avery's hands and sat her down in the chair opposite. "Avery, I am so so so sorry for all of this. You have to understand I had no choice but to let you go, I never ever wanted you to come to any harm. I wanted to keep you and raise you but… my mother, she made it impossible" Avery looked at Regina; "I know, it wasn't your fault, I'm sorry you had to go through that alone" Avery smiled at Regina. Regina laughed, she never thought that she would ever be able to set her eyes on her daughter ever again. Her daughter was finally in front of her, she wasn't angry, she understood that it wasn't Regina's fault.

"What are we going to do now?" Questioned Avery. "Well what would you like to happen?" Responded Regina. "I'm not too sure to be honest." "Well, we could talk some more or, I could show you to a room for you to put your things. That is if you would like to stay?" Asked Regina. "You mean stay here?" Questioned Avery. "That is if you would like to? When we met was there anywhere that you were going in particular?" "Only to get something to eat" Said Avery. "I could get some food brought to you if you would like?" Asked Regina. "Yes please" Replied Avery. Regina smiled and walked up to one of the guards and whispered something to them. Before long Regina came back over to Avery and sat back down.

"Avery?" Asked Regina. "Yes?" Responded Avery. "When we met, you were on your own, why wasn't there an adult with you? Where was your parents? I mean… where were the people that was looking after you?" Avery looked at Regina and then glanced over to the fireplace. "My mother died when I was five, she had her heart ripped out and crushed by a man called Rumpelstiltskin. My dad, tried to bring me up on his own but struggled. So, shortly after my thirteenth birthday, he left. He said that he had to get revenge for what had happened to mum" Explained Avery. "So… you were left on your own then?" Queried Regina "I suppose so" replied Avery. Regina began to fill up with anger. Not only at the man who abandoned her daughter but towards Rumpelstiltskin for killing Avery's mother right in front of her. The Enchanted forest was no place for a child to be left on their own. "Would you like to stay here Avery?" Offered Regina. Avery looked at Regina. "What about my dad? He promised that he would find me in the Enchanted Forest. If I'm not there he'll worry!" Regina sighed. "Avery, I'm not trying to be funny but if he was really worried about you then he wouldn't have left you in the first place. Look… we can take you and your bag up to a bedroom and when you are ready you can tell me what he looks like and I'll my guards to look for him." Avery nodded in agreement. "Fine, I'll stay, but you have to promise that you'll find him." Regina smiled and nodded.

Regina got up and picked up Avery's bag. "Follow me Avery" Said Regina. Avery got up and followed Regina once again. Regina led Avery through another series of corridors before entering a bedroom filled with the finest furniture imaginable. A massive four poster bed in the centre of the room, a vanity and chest of drawers against one wall and a wardrobe against the other. Regina sat the bag on the bed and turned to Avery. "I'll leave you to get settled in and I'll get some food brought up to you." Avery smiled and sat down on the bed. Regina returned the smile and exited the room leaving Avery on her own. Once leaving the room Regina began to cry once more before walking back down the corridors.


	4. Chapter 4

Through her eyes 

Chapter 4

Avery stared at her room once more. How was it that in a mere few hours Avery had found out that her parents were not her real parents, met her birth mother and was now staying in a palace? She walked over to her bag and began to unpack her bag. Not even half a drawer was filled by the time she had finished. Avery walked over to the wardrobe and had a look inside. It was filled with ballgowns, coats and other glamorous and regal outfits. The world that Avery was in was completely was totally different from the world she knew. Before this day Avery was running about in the woods setting traps for rabbits and other woodland creatures and pickpocketing anyone she could find so that if times got hard she was able to buy something.

Back in the main living hall Regina was sat in the chair where she was earlier talking to her daughter for the first time. Tears were still flowing down her face. Her father Henry walked in and sat in the chair opposite. He said nothing but placed his hand on hers. "My dear Regina whatever is the matter? I haven't seen you like this since poor Daniel died" Regina looked up at her father and smiled. "She's back Daddy, I've found her, after all these years of searching I've finally found her!" Henry squeezed his daughters hand. "You mean, her? Your daughter? After all this time!" Regina laughed. "Yes Daddy!, she's here in the castle, she's agreed to stay!" Henry leapt up in joy. "Oh my darling Regina! That's incredible! I'm so so happy for you! However did you find her?" Regina walked over to the vanity in the far corner of the room and sat down to start brushing her long black hair. "It was pure destiny Daddy. I was riding in the Enchanted Forest and nearly ran her over. I was about to order the guards to kill her when I noticed that the necklace that I gave her before she was taken was around her neck. After all this time Daddy she still had the necklace!" "Oh my dear child that is amazing! A true fairytale if I have ever heard one." Smiled Henry as he walked over to his delighted daughter. "When will I get to see her?" Asked Henry. Regina replied "Soon Daddy I promise, she's just unpacking her things, not that she had much to begin with. I'm just about to go and invite her to join us for dinner, the poor thing hasn't eaten all day so must be starving." Henry smiled at his daughter once more. "It would be an absolute delight to see my daughter and my granddaughter together in the same room as I after all this time" Regina smiled at got up. She hugged her father briefly before setting down the long corridors towards her daughters room.

In her new room Avery was sat on her bed and staring out of the window. Out of the window Avery could see the top of the trees in the Enchanted Forest. Birds were flying past the window and the sun was beginning to set. Avery was so absorbed in looking outside that she didn't even her Regina enter the room. "Avery, is everything alright?" Asked Regina. Avery looked at her new mother and stood up. "It's fine, I'm fine. I swear" Stuttered Avery. Regina laughed. "My father and I are just about to have some dinner if you would like to join us? There's no pressure I assure you. My father would really like to meet you.". Avery smiled at Regina. "Well he is my grandfather I after all. I suppose I should really meet him" Avery got up from the bed and walked over to Regina and grabbed her hand. "Are we going then or not?" Regina laughed once more. "Of course dear, follow me." Regina then led Avery down a series of corridors before reaching the dining room where her grandfather was waiting.

As Avery walked into the dining room she was once again amazed by what she saw. Tall pictures hung up on the walls surrounding the long table in the centre of the room. The table itself was filled with various plates of food, wine and other delights. Avery's eyes met Henry's. Avery smiled sweetly at Henry. "My dear child, I simply cannot believe you are here. After all these years my daughter is finally reunited with her daughter" Henry approached Avery and wrapped her up in his arms. All the while Regina was smiling at the scene that was unravelling in front of her. Her own father and her daughter was finally in the same room together after all these years. After a short while Regina gathered her father and her daughter at the table ready to eat. Avery's eyes widened at the amount of food that was in front of her. Regina laughed at her daughter. "Avery dear whatever is the matter?" Avery looked up at Regina and started to blush. "I've just never seen this amount of food. I'm not entirely sure whether I'll be able to eat it all" Henry smiled. "Just eat what you can dear." Avery smiled and started to eat the food that was in front of her.

As the evening progressed the dining room was filled with laugher upon laugher. Stories were shared, and secrets were told. In less than a day Avery's whole life had changed in more ways than one. The evening drew to a close and Regina helped her daughter into bed for the evening. Avery and Regina were so comfortable around each other that for a little while everything that was happening around them didn't even matter. Regina kissed her daughter goodnight and proceeded to her own bed. As happy as Regina was to have her daughter back she still remembered the promise that she had made to Avery. Regina still had the task of trying to find her daughter's adoptive father. That in itself would prove to be a task in more ways than one.


	5. Chapter 5

Through her eyes

Chapter 5

After a surprisingly peaceful night's sleep Avery woke up to the sound of the birds chirping away in the trees outside her window. For a few short seconds Avery forgot where she was and began to panic, quickly enough Avery regained her composure and remembered where she in fact was. Avery slowly moved herself off from the bed and walked over to the mirror that was directly opposite the bed. Avery took a long hard look at herself and realised just how much she looked like her mother. Her hair was in no doubt the same thick glossy black mane that her mother also had. Many of her facial features were also from Avery's mother. Avery's eyes however, they weren't Regina's. Avery assumed that they were her fathers. Before long Avery started to brush her hair and make her bed. Upon completing these small tasks Regina knocked on the door and walked in.

"Oh Avery honey you don't have to worry about making the bed, the servants will do that for you" Smiled Regina as she sat down in front of the vanity. Avery glanced up at Regina with a puzzled look on her face. "I don't really like the idea of people cleaning up after me, especially as I'm fully capable of doing it myself. I don't want to give the servants anymore tasks to do. The castle is big enough without me adding anything extra for them to do." Regina laughed and smiled at her daughter. "Very well Avery, I'll tell the servants not to come into your room without your permission. I used to be exactly like you when I was your age, I absolutely hated the idea of other people cleaning up after me, however, when I moved in here and became Queen, having people around me to clean up didn't seem so bad after all." Both Regina and Avery stood in silence for a few minutes, both thinking of what to say next.

Eventually Regina cleared her throat and walked over to Avery's wardrobe. Regina opened the wardrobe and glanced over to Avery. "So, Avery what would you like to wear today?" Avery looked at Regina and then at the vast amount of clothes in the wardrobe. "I'm not entirely sure if I'm honest. I wouldn't have a clue where to start." Regina smiled and began to look through the clothes. Before long Regina pulled out a red dress with some lace detail on the sleeves. It was a simple design but wasn't to extravagant for Avery. Avery nodded her head in agreement and took the dress from her mother. Regina helped Avery into the dress and led Avery down to the dining room for some breakfast. Not that Avery was really that hungry considering the amount of food that she had eaten the previous evening. The rest of the morning carried on smoothly, Regina and Avery spent most of the morning together talking about this and that.

Around 2pm Regina had a meeting with some of the guards so left Avery to walk around the castle on her own. Avery didn't have a clue where she was going, everywhere she turned there were more corridors leaving to somewhere else. Avery knew that in time she would come to find her way around her new home, but for now, this was quite daunting for the young girl. Before long, Avery somehow found her way to the living room that herself and Regina was in the night before. However, before Avery even set foot into the room she heard an almighty scream coming from behind the doors. Avery's eyes widened, and her heart started to race. Avery slowly opened the door and was truly shocked at what she could see. On the floor in front of her were one of the guards, Avery looked up and saw that her mother was holding the guards heart in her hand. Regina laughed and crushed the heart into a pile of dust. Avery looked closely into her mother's eyes. They were somehow different to when they last spoke. They were no longer warm and loving but cold and sinister. Before Avery knew what she was doing she shouted out "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Regina looked up and saw the fear in her daughter's eyes. Regina never meant for her daughter to see any of this. Especially so soon after finding her. Regina took a step forward "Avery please, you have to listen to me" Regina walked closer to Avery, Avery wasn't having any of it. Avery quickly turned around and ran, she didn't know where she was going but, knew that she didn't want to be anywhere near that woman.

Avery ran as fast as she could through many corridors and up some stairs, again, she didn't know where she was going but wanted to be as far away from her mother as possible. Avery looked over her shoulder to see whether Regina was following her. No such luck. Avery turned her head once more to see in front of her. She didn't turn around quick enough as she soon had some hands holding onto her shoulders. Avery eyes started to water. She looked at and saw Regina looking down at her. Avery tried to get away but Regina only held on tighter. "Avery please stop fighting me! I need you to listen!" Avery didn't want to listen, "NO! I SAW WHAT YOU DID! YOU KILLED THAT GUARD!" Regina hated what was happening, she never wanted Avery to witness any of this, the last thing Regina wanted to do was to frighten Avery. "Avery please! You have to listen to me! Let me explain!" Avery still tried to fight her way out. "AVERY! STOP THIS NOW!" Avery froze, Regina froze.

Avery looked up at Regina, tears were streaming down her face. Regina couldn't quite believe what she had done. "Avery please, I need to explain" Sighed Regina as she started talking. "I really don't want to have to explain this here Avery, why don't we go and sit somewhere a little more private" Regina looked around, there were a number of guards walking about the hallway, the last thing Regina wanted was to be having this difficult conversation with her daughter in front of everyone. Avery nodded and followed her mother along the hallway and into what appeared to be the library. Avery watched as Regina ushered the guards to leave at once. Regina sat down on the nearby sofa, Avery sat directly opposite.

After a few seconds Regina started the conversation. "Avery do you know who I am?" Avery nodded, "My mother" Regina carried on "And what else?" "The Evil Queen" replied Avery. Regina took a deep breathe "Do you know why they call me the Evil Queen?" Avery looked up at Regina "Because you kill people" Regina sighed once more. "That isn't quite it…. A long time ago before you were born, I was in love with your father. We would have these secret meetings because my mother would have never allowed us to be together, which, you saw in the dreamcatcher the other night. On this particular day your father and I saw a little girl screaming for help, I got on my horse and I saved her. That little girl turned out to be Snow White." Avery's eyes widened. "Snow White? The princess? Your future step daughter?" Regina nodded in agreement. "Avery when Snow White and I first met she knew about your father. I made her promise not to tell anyone about us. She swore to keep it a secret. However, she lied, she couldn't keep her mouth shut! She told my mother. My mother was so angry that she killed your father." A single tear fell from Regina's face. "I made a promise to not only myself but to you that I was get revenge on Snow White for what she did, Avery she _has_ to pay! If it wasn't for her your father would still be here!"

Avery stared at Regina thinking of a reply. In truth there was nothing that Avery could say, on one side she was sad that her mother had had to go through all that pain, but, on the other side how was she supposed to respond? Avery took a deep breath "Mum, I'm sorry that happened to you I really am, but what Snow did all those years ago doesn't excuse what I saw. You still killed that guard." Regina looked at Avery. "Avery… I killed that guard because he lied to me about Snow's whereabouts. If it wasn't for him I would've had Snow's heart in my hands! SHE HAS TO DIE!" Avery glared at her mother. "This isn't you! This person sitting on front of me now isn't the same person who was with me this morning! I understand that you are hurt but there _has_ to be another way! Killing Snow White will do nothing, it won't bring my father back! And it certainly won't bring you the happiness that you so clearly hunger for! Why can't having me back be enough! I beg of you mum don't do this!"

"Avery, you don't understand! I'm doing this for your own good. So we can be happy again!" Regina was trying to convince Avery that this was for her but in reality, it was what was best for Regina. All Regina wanted was to have Snow White's heart in her hand; even if that meant lying to her daughter. Avery watched her mother closely, she saw the look on her mother's face. It was almost the same look that Cora had when she was telling Regina that giving up Avery was the best thing for her. "Mum, I don't care about what Snow did, I wasn't even born. All I care about is being with you and finding my dad again." Regina heavily sighed. It was clear that she wasn't getting through to Avery, this was a battle that was best to be left alone for a while. "Avery, I know this is hard for you to understand… so.. I'm not going to make you listen if you don't want to. I want to keep you away from all of this Snow White business. The last thing I want is to drive you away so soon after finding you again."

Avery smiled. This was the first time in a long time that anyone had been really honest with her. As much as she hated what her mother was doing the last thing she wanted was to leave after only just meeting her the day before. "How about this Mum, you don't tell me anything that you have planned for Snow White and I won't ask any questions nor will I try and stop you from doing whatever it is that you need to do?" Regina smiled and nodded her head. "I'll take that as a yes" replied Avery. Regina got up and sat next to Avery wrapping her arms around her daughter. "Oh Avery, I've missed you so much over these years. I've wanted you for so long that the idea of getting Snow blind sighted what was really important. Now I'm not saying that I won't ever stop trying to get to Snow, but, what I can promise is that I will keep you away from all of it. The time that we have together will be just about us and nothing more."

Avery smiled. For the first time in a while Avery felt safe. Admittedly, her mother being the Evil Queen wasn't something that she pictured but, for now it was something that she was willing to try to come to terms with. Avery got up from the sofa and began to make her way back to her bedroom. If Regina was hell bent on seeking revenge on Snow then the last place that Avery wanted was to hear anything about it. Meanwhile, back in the library Regina was busy looking through some spell books. If there was one thing that Regina was going to make sure it was that Avery certainly had no part in anything that involved Snow White. If that meant having to keep everyone from ever knowing about her then that is what Regina will do.


End file.
